1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to music therapy, and more particularly to systems and methods for preparing and applying musical compositions for use in music therapy, such compositions, and the use of such compositions to treat various disorders.
2. Background and Related Art
Neurological, cardiovascular and autonomic nervous system disorders represent potentially incapacitating diseases. Commonly, these disorders are related to stress, which also contributes to coronary heart disease, depression, and some cases of cancer. Depression includes psychological, physical and social symptoms that translate into reduced functioning and impaired quality of life.
Current approaches to the treatment of depression center on various forms of psychosocial therapy and the use of antidepressant drugs. Prior meta-analyses have demonstrated essentially equivalent response rates for both of these approaches, with reduction, but not complete remission, of symptoms the most common outcome. Fully one third of patients on any mono-therapy experience less than 50% reduction in their symptoms. As a result, switching within and between drug classes to maximize the achieved therapeutic effect is common, as is combined drug therapies or combined pharmaceutical and psychosocial approaches. As with other chronic conditions, poor adherence to recommended treatment presents an additional challenge in the management of depression and prevention of recurrent episodes. Therefore, an urgent need exists to find new therapies, which alone or in combination with present treatments, can significantly improve outcomes.
Other disorders and diseases also suffer from a lack of available effective treatments. Such disorders include autism and other disorders involving disruptions or suppression of natural circadian rhythms, e.g. insomnia. Therefore, there is also a need for effective treatments for such disorders.